Parker&Phoenix Enter England
by Ollie912
Summary: Full summary in first chapter
1. Summary

Parker&Phoenix Halliwell Enter England

Charmed+Harry Potter+Percy Jackson and the Olympians Crossover

Summary

Takes place 1st year of Harry Potter, Parker&Phoenix are three years younger than Harry, but they show up in Harry's first year, Percy is the same age as Harry,Parker&Phoenix are faternal twins, they are half witch half god, they are also twins of elements. Wyatt becomes the source at 13, which means the charmed ones died on Chris's eleventh birthday, Leo is a complete ass, everyone believes that Piper&Leo are the parents of Parker&Phoenix.

Information

Parker:Powers- freezing, blowing things up, telekinesis, astral projection, Wind element, Earth element, force field (blue), orbing, drawing power: making whatever you are drawing come to life, deflection, absorbtion: The ability to use other peoples powers. The ability to throw electricity/lightning from your hands.

Five minutes older than Phoenix.

Phoenix:Powers- freezing, blowing things up, telekinesis, astral projection, Water element, Fire element, force field (Electric Yellow), orbing, drawing power, deflection, invisibility, Speed: The ability to run so fast you look like a blur, absorbtion, ability to throw electricity/lightning from your hands.

Parker&Phoenix both have identical wands to channel their powers through, their wands are sky blue with an electric yellow lightning bolt on the side, underneath the lightning bolt is a gold triquetra, their wands are made of Holly, Phoenix feather, a god's hair, and a witch's hair, the only difference between the two wands is Phoenix and Parker are engraved in the two wands in electric yellow writing.

Jackson Brundage plays Parker

Angelina Saloum plays Phoenix( picture her with red hair and freckles)

Parker has a pet snake, Phoenix has a Phoenix, and a snake


	2. Chapter 2

Parker&Phoenix Halliwell Enter England Chapter 1

Do you remember waking up to the smell of your Aunt's pancakes and your cousins fighting, and then suddenly there was just silence... That's how it is for me.. that's how I wake up every morning, to silence..., or maybe even the sound of death, the blood crushing, heart stopping sound that rings in your ears for eternity.

Phoenix

After everyone had been sorted in to their houses Dumbledore announced that two kids from America transferred here. Two kids about Seven walked out from behind Dumbledore, one was a little boy and the other was a little girl, you could tell they were siblings the way they were clinging to each other. Dumbledore told everyone that even though they are very young they will be placed in their first year at Hogwarts.

Out in the distance you could hear Professor Magonagall say Parker, Halliwell, after everyone heard the name Halliwell there were gasps from each four houses. The little boy walked over to the hat at a fast pace, once he sat down on the stool and put on the hat it took about five minutes, just as long as it did with Harry.

Hat: Well..., well..., well..., If it isn't a Halliwell, and a boy at that, If my memory serves me correct you are the fourth boy in the whole line.

Whatever. Replied Parker with venom in his voice.

Hat: Back to the topic shall we, you are very intelligent.

Damn Straight.

Hat: But even though you are intelligent, you are very brave, no interuptions, you are only loyal to your sister, interesting. Very interesting, you also seek revenge, some against your family, a lot of your revenge heads towards demons and your cousin Wyatt. I could put you in Ravenclaw but after five seconds with them you'd like to strangle them, lets see you tend to dive head first in to danger and before danger can find you, you find danger, Griffindor is a great fit for you but then again you think they are way to good and would probably kill them in your sleep.

Parker laughs in the background

Hat: So I see no other option other than SLYTHERIN!

The Slytherin table starts clapping, everyone looks shocked when they see Parker has an identical scar to Harry's, then everyone starts whispering about the "twins".

Phoenix, Halliwell, more clapping from each house, Phoenix walks up to the hat in the same pace as her brother, Parker, her conversation takes just as long as Parker's.

Hat: Well..., well..., well..., If it isn't another Halliwell, two in a row I'm impressed, even better I'm gonna house "the twins who lived".

Yay for you Phoenix replied sarcastically

Hat: Well I can see your brother and you are very much alike, we're moving on to the sorting, and no interuptions, very intelligent just like your brother, but I sense more power, could be good, or you could end up like Lord Voldemort.

Good, you're not scared of that stupid name replied Phoenix sourly

Hat: Moving on, I would place you in Ravenclaw but you might curse them or something, you're also brave, like to dive head first in to danger, but danger always finds you first before Parker, I'm not going to even avise Griffindor because there is no way, now that I think back to it your brother resides better in Griffindor, you're the one that has made him see the world as you see it, oh well, we both know the best place for you, SLYTHERIN!

The slytherin table clapped and hollered, saying we got the twins who lived, the twins of elements, the prophecy.

After Phoenix got a seat by Parker and Draco Malfoy, the feast began, once the twins chose their house everyone at Hogwarts were in for a big surprise. You might be able to handle Parker but once you get to know Phoenix, you're in for a rude awakening.


End file.
